Girl's Night Out
by jane3876
Summary: Erza hadn't ever really hung out with her female friends, having always kept a certain distance. So what is she to do when they decide that it's past time for a Girl's Night Out and her friends are determined to get her to rest and relax and she's thoroughly out of her element? A interconnected drabble series centered around the bonds of female friendship.
1. Tingle

(AN: So I've been playing with the idea of doing a drabble series, but I have never had the motivation. But I finally decided to do it. These drabbles will be less than 500 words. I plan on writing about 100 for the 100 prompts that I picked, but there could be more than that. I hope you enjoy it!)

**Chapter One: Tingle**

* * *

"Hey, Erza. Come here a second."

The red haired mage looked up at her name and saw Lucy and Levy waving her over. Curious, she did as was told and walked over to them.

"Yes?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go out with us for Girl's Night Out."

Erza looked from one girl to the other with a small frown. "What is Girl's Night Out?"

The blond mage's eyes widened and she shared a surprise look with Levy. Turning her attention back to Erza, she asked, "You've never heard of Girl's Night Out?"

Erza simply shook her head and crossed her arms over her armored chest.

Lucy sighed. "Well, it's basically when a group of girls get together, away from men of any kind, be they friends or boyfriends, and just have a nice night together." She paused. "So do you want to go with us?"

"You want me to go with you? Why?"

"Well, we never hang out outside the guild," Levy interjected from across Lucy. "We just thought you could use the time to relax for once."

Though Erza would hate to admit it, the idea that these girls thought enough of her to ask her to hang out with them made her feel something warm inside of her. It was almost bittersweet. She had never really been close to the females of the guild and she was more than happy that they had included her in on their plans.

Grinning, she nodded. "I would love to go."

"Great!" Lucy said, getting to her feet. She paused and eyed the red haired mage's outfit. "First thing first, though. We need to get you a cute outfit."

* * *

Words: 281

Prompt: Tingle

Well? Awesome or awfull?


	2. Anchor

**Chapter Two: Anchor**

* * *

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Erza asked, looking down at herself. Lucy raised an eyebrow and simply hooked arms with her.

"It's perfectly fine for battle, but we're going to have _fun_. You should be cute and comfortable. Not preparing for a sneak attack."

Erza blinked dazedly as she was dragged by her female friends out the guild doors and into the warm evening air.

"What about this?" Levy asked a few minutes later as the group of girls came to a stop outside a clothing shop. In the window display, a mannequin proudly wore a pretty pink summer dress. Lucy gasped at the sight of it.

"It's perfect! Come on!"

Erza was pushed and shoved into a small changing stall and forced out of her armor and skirt and squeezed into the summer dress.

When the girls stepped back from their work, Lucy's eyes were sparkling with pride.

"You look so pretty!" Levy exclaimed. Erza frowned and tugged at the bodice of the dress, as it was a tad snug around her chest, but forced herself to turn and look at her reflection in the mirror. The sweetheart neckline displayed her ample chest, but wasn't unseemly. The material clinched at her waist before fluttering to tease her knees.

At her reflection, Erza smiled. She wasn't very used to being out of her armor. She had been wearing it since she had come to the guild, it was her anchor, and something that had kept her grounded, made her feel safe. But she had to admit, the dress was very pretty and showed off her figure.

Grinning, she turned back to her eager friends.

"It's great. I love it."

* * *

Words: 279

Prompt: Anchor


	3. Secondarily

**Chapter** **Three**: Secondarily

* * *

"Oi, Lucy!"

All three girls turned at the sound of the blond mage's name and saw Natsu and Happy jogging towards them, one of his hands raised as he approached. When he got close enough, he looked Erza over with a frown then turned to Lucy and Levy, who sported similar outfits to Erza.

"What are you all dressed up for?" he asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, a frown pulling at her pretty lips. "Natsu, I told you that today was Girl's Night Out."

Natsu's frown turned into a pout. "You mean that thing that means you can't hang out with me and Happy tonight? I thought that was tomorrow." His voice was beginning to hedge toward whining.

Lucy couldn't stop a small smile that brightened her face and dissolved her irritation a little. Sometimes, Natsu was too much.

"No, it's tonight. But don't worry, I'll be over tonight afterwards."

Natsu brightened a little at that and nodded, though his pout was still firmly in place. Lucy felt a tad guilty and it pushed her to step toward him and reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. He blushed a little at her action, even though they had been dating for a little over two months, and his arms went automatically around her waist.

Running her hands through his hair, she smiled coyly at him through her eyelashes. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "I'll make it up to you, tonight. I promise. It'll just be you and me, no interruptions."

His face erupted into a raging blush but his pout had been traded for a wide, silly grin. Tightening his arms around his girlfriend's waist, he kissed her on the lips chastely for a moment, before pulling back.

"I heard that," Happy said jovially from above them, effectively ruining the couple's moment and embarrassing Lucy into pulling away.

"Stupid cat!" she muttered as the girls continued on their way after Natsu and Happy left. "Ruined a perfectly good moment."

Beside her, Erza smirked. "I can only guess at what he overheard."

Lucy turned her face away from her friend's knowing gaze. "Erza!"

* * *

Prompt: Secondarily

Words: 363


	4. Eagle Winged

**Chapter** **Four**: Eagle Winged

* * *

Erza groaned and her hands fisted in the bed beneath her as talented hands worked out years of missions and stress from her body. She could _feel_ her stress melting away with every pass of the strong hands.

Why in the world hadn't she done this sooner? This was heaven!

"See, Erza. Isn't this nice?" Lucy sighed from her position next to the red haired mage. Her voice was muffled from begin pressed face down into the message table, but Erza understood her nonetheless.

Erza opened her mouth to compliment Lucy on picking probably the _best_ place in the world, when the misuse hit a particularly tough knot and she felt her insides liquefy.

Levy giggled from the other side of Erza as the mage let out a low groan. "I can't believe you've never done this before! Lucy and I make it a point to go at least once a month."

Erza turned her head so her cheek lay on the table and opened her eyes to look Levy. "I just never thought of it. I had other things on my mind."

"Like becoming the strongest mage?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "Exactly."

"Well tonight, you're not Fairy Tail's mage Erza or Titania," Levy said around a sigh. "Tonight, you're simply Erza, a girl who is having a relaxing night with her friends."

She closed her eyes in thought. Just Erza. She hadn't been just Erza for as long as she could remember. Everywhere she went, her title went with her, not that she minded. She had spent years working on becoming as strong as she was. She had spent years running from her memories of Gerard and all that had happened before she'd come to Fairy Tail that she forgot what it was like to simply…be a girl.

_Well tonight_, she thought with resolve. _Tonight, I will not think of missions, Gerard or training. Tonight I'm just a girl having a relaxing night._

At the thought, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders that she hadn't even known was there. She felt she could do anything and it was _glorious_.

* * *

Prompt: Eagle Winged (having the wings of an eagle, swift or soaring high like an eagle)

Words: 352


	5. Relaxed

Chapter Five: Relaxed

"Man, did I need that!" Lucy exclaimed a few minutes later as the three women made their way to the sauna, with nothing but a towel to hide her body from the view of others. Her eyes sparkled with relaxation and happiness as she looked at her equally unwound friends. Next to her, Levy stretched her arms over her head with a deep sigh.

"You were right, Lucy-chan," she said as they stepped into the empty steam room. "We really did need this."

"So what do you think of your first visit to a spa, Erza?" Lucy asked as they settled on the benches and let their towels drop. Erza smiled at her friend, her whole body exuding relaxation and contentment.

"I'm glad you asked me to come along, Lucy. I have enjoyed myself very much on our Girls Day Out."

Lucy smiled and leaned back against the wall, her eyes sliding closed. "I knew you would like it."

* * *

Words: 159

Prompt: Relaxed


	6. Conversational

**Chapter** **Six**: Conversational

A content silence fell over the group of women before Levy broke it lazily, her own eyes closed and a small smile on her cute face. "So, Lucy. How are things with you and Natsu?" she asked slyly, cracking one eye open to look over at her friend. At her question, Lucy tensed slightly and a flush that had nothing to do with the heat of the room crawled up her neck.

"W-we're doing fine. He's been the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had so far." Lucy giggled and began to relax again as she began to remember her still very new relationship. "He's still so shy sometimes and there are times where it's like nothing has changed. But overall, I don't think I could be happier." She paused and a wicked smile twisted her pert lips. "What about you and Gajeel?"

Levy grinned and let her eyes close once more. "Oh, you don't even have to ask. He can be a jerk sometimes, but all I have to do is start crying, and he starts panicking." They shared a laugh as they pictured the mean, battle hardened Iron Dragon Slayer coming unraveled at the sight of his girlfriend in tears.

"What about the…you know?" Lucy asked, her eyes opening so she could see her friend's reaction to her question. Silently, Erza simply listened to the girls as they continued their conversation, content to simply listen rather than participate.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked with a frown. Lucy sighed and tried not to blush.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

* * *

Words: 261

Prompt: Conversational


	7. Prowl

**Chapter Seven: Prowl**

As soon as the question left Lucy's lips, Levy's eyes opened on a gasp and her whole body stiffened, a raging blush coloring her petite face. Lucy and Erza struggled to contain their laughter at the sight of panicked embarrassment.

"Lucy!" she cried. "How could you ask something like that?" She paused, her hazel eyes closing and her lips pulling into an indignant pout. "But for your information, _no_, we haven't had sex yet."

Lucy giggled and gently shoved her friend's shoulder. "I meant nothing by it, Levy. I was just teasing."

"What about you and Natsu, Lucy?" Erza interjected coyly, winking when Levy caught her gaze. They watched as Lucy's fell and she looked to the floor at her feet, her cheeks heating as she bit her bottom lip.

"O-Of course not!" she replied immediately. "We've only been dating for a month!"

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Almost simultaneously, Levy and Lucy turned to the exquip mage with matching boy expressions.

"What about you, Erza?" Lucy asked with a wicked grin.

Erza frowned but kept her eyes closed. "I don't have a boyfriend," she declared indifferently.

"Yeah, we know that," Levy said and then paused before continuing. "But we were just wondering…How far have you gone with a boy?"

* * *

Prompt: Prowl

Words: 212


	8. Misreading

**Chapter Eight: Misreading**

Erza's eyes snapped open and Lucy couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up when she saw her blush. Erza glared at her laughing friends and closed her eyes again. "I will not dignify that with an answer."

Lucy blinked at the snap in her friend's tone before realization dawned.

_Geez, way to be insensitive, Lucy. Why don't you just rub in the fact that she can't be with the boy she likes in her face a little more?_

"Aw, come on, Erza," Lucy said softly, sharing a look with a slightly contrite Levy. "We were just playing around. We didn't mean anything by it."

Erza forcibly relaxed her shoulders. She had to remember that Levy and Lucy weren't trying to be mean by bringing up her disaster of a love life. They didn't know just how much it truly bothered Erza that she was so vastly out of her league when it came to boys and relationships. Though, she thought with a small sense of gratitude, Lucy seemed to understand if the apology in her voice was anything to go by. She sent her friends a coy grin, attempting to break the tense silence that had fallen over them. "Unlike you two, _girls_," she teased, turning her nose up in mock condescension. "I'm a lady. And everyone knows a lady never tells."

* * *

Words: 222

Prompt: misreading


End file.
